Modèle:Navibox/doc
This template is the base template for every navibox. Example of use of this template: Template:Alabasta Navibox How to Use It The template is composed of 2 different parts: *the "title" parts which are coloured and centered (Alabasta,Abilities) *the "class" parts which contain the informative articles (Anime only, Locations...) Title Parts The "title" parts have 2 parameters: *'title' (or title1, title2...): contents of the title bar, which can be a link. *'colorscheme' (or colorscheme1, colorscheme2...): color scheme of the title bar. The non-numbered title and colorscheme parameters refer to the main title of the navibox (the one that's seen when the navibox is collapsed). The others are numbered from 1 to 5. The number is associated to the title position in the final template. If one of the subtitles have no associated color scheme, the main color scheme is used. If there exists no color scheme corresponding to the color you want, you can use the backcolor and/or textcolor optional parameters (also declined in main/numbered versions). Those arguments override the specified color scheme, if any. ;Examples *The title Alabasta which is the main title and link to Alabasta is coded like this: |title=Alabasta |colorscheme=AlabastaColors *The title Related Articles which is the second subtitle and and doesn't link to any page is coded like this: |title2=Related Articles :::(note that we don't have to specify colorcheme2 since we want it to be the same as the main color scheme *Suppose that, for some reason, we want to use different colors for this last title, for which no color scheme exists: |title2=Related Articles |backcolor2=123456 |textcolor2=ABCDEF :::(note that the # is omitted in the color hex-code) Class Parts The class parts have 2 parameters: *'class': contents of the class written in bold black in the left part of the table, which can be a link. *'info' : the class' list of articles. Each parameter is associated with 2 numbers in the form x.y. x refers to the title number (0 for the main classes), y refers to the position of the class in the table (there can be 5 subtitle sections (not including the main one) which can have up to 10 classes each). ;Examples *The class Devil Fruit based which is the first class of the first subsection (x=1, y=1) and links to Devil Fruit is coded like this: |class1.1=Devil Fruit Based |info1.1= :::(note the use of Template:Navibox/info for the list to be displayed properly.) *The class Others which is the 4th class of the second subsection (x=2, y=4) and doesn't link to any page is coded like this: |class2.4=Others |info2.4= ;Notes *Beware of the position of the x and y numbers in the parameters (x can be between 0 and 5, y can be between 1 and 10) *Classes are optional, i.e. a title can have no associated class section. This is used mainly for the main classes (numbered 0), see Template:Devil Fruits Navibox. *Class names and info are optional too. In a subsection, only the title is mandatory. *Use Template:Navibox/info in the info parameters, for the list to be displayed properly. Organization A typical organization for this template would be something like this : |title=yyyy |colorscheme=MarinesColors |class0.1=tata |info0.1= |class0.2=tete |info0.2= |title1=yyy |class1.1=toto |info1.1= |class1.2=tata |info1.2= }} This would output: |class0.2=tete |info0.2= |title1=yyy |class1.1=toto |info1.1= |class1.2=tata |info1.2= }} Most Common Mistakes This paragraph describes the most common errors that one can make when using this template, please read them carefully as they contain useful information. There Are Some Abnormal Signs If something like } appears, it probably means that you forgot to set a parameter. Cf above for the good use of parameters. Some Parts Are Missing or in a Bad Place The maximum number for subtitles is 5 (+ the main title), the maximum number of classes is 10, if you have parameter like title6 or class3.11, they are not displayed. Beware of the classes number not referring to the good title section. Something like this won't work, since the second class is badly numbered: |title1 |class1.1 |class2.1 Category:Navibox Templates